


Untz Untz Untz

by J65



Category: Rainn Wilson - Fandom
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, F/M, Morgan - Freeform, One Night Stands, Rainn, Schrute, Smut, WilSon - Freeform, dwight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: You run into Rainn Wilson at a club and hit on him. Things go better than expected, don't read if you are under 18!
Relationships: Rainn Wilson/Reader





	Untz Untz Untz

**Author's Note:**

> I hope he never finds this

You had come to this club with your sibling, but you were prepared to ditch them, as you were looking to meet someone and maybe even hook up for the night.

You had sat at the bar for what seemed like forever, and had drank what seemed like a million gallons of cider.

You hadn't seen anyone that you fancied, and the DJ had just finished his set, so everyone was leaving.

That's when you saw him. Rainn Wilson. Ever since you saw him as Dwight in The Office and Arthur in Six Feet Under, you had searched his name on YouTube and instantly fell in love with him.

Unlike The Office suggested, he was a very handsome man and had a wonderful personality, just your type.

Your brother was getting bored and wanted to go home, and asked you beforehand if he could use your computer. You told him he could, as you weren't in the mood to deal with him right now.

You called over to Rainn and asked if you could buy him a drink, and he accepted your offer, ordering a shot of vodka.

He downed it and put the glass back on the bar.   
"What's a person like you doing in a place like this?" he asked. You blushed and replied "I was looking for a one night stand or maybe something more."   
You winked at him and he laughed.   
"Are you hitting on me?" he asked, incredulous.   
"If you want me to? I mean, dude, ever since I saw you on The Office, I looked at some YouTube vids with you in and fell in love. This is like, a big chance! Why wouldn't I take it?"  
"Good point." he replied. "Wanna do shots?"  
"Hell yeah!" you shouted, obviously already drunk.

————————————————

After too many rounds of shots, you both stumbled upstairs, arms around each other's shoulders like best friends, and made your way into one of the private rooms on the upper floor of the bar.

He, as the most coherent one, locked the door behind you, pushing you against the wall and kissing you. The feel of his body trapping you against the wall was more than enough to turn you on.

You looked over at the nightstand in the room, luckily there was a condom there and even a few pairs of handcuffs. You were definitely going to be wearing those tonight.

The bed, fortunately, was a four poster bed, so there was plenty of space to handcuff you to the bed.

He put his hand down your pants and slid a finger into your pussy. You moaned into the kiss, him deepening it in response.

He slid his finger in and out in time to the music that was still playing downstairs, you moaning every few beats.

He took his finger out just before you finished, you grumbling at him, him smirking in response. He picked you up and carried you over to the bed, positioning himself so he was over you on the bed, your legs on either side of his waist.

"Please Rainn." you muttered, motioning to the handcuffs.   
"Kinky are we?"  
"It's only a bit of bondage, come on man. Don't _beet_ me up about it." you grinned cheekily after saying that.

He grabbed the handcuffs and attached your hands to the bedposts.

"No more stupid beet jokes. I am NOT Dwight." he said, apparently angry with you for making the beet pun.

"Fair enough. We are literally gonna fuck though, I don't have a care in the world right now!" you said happily.

"Allow me to give you one." he said as he slid a finger into your pussy again. Between moans you asked him if he was going to edge you again, and he said that would be cruel of him.

He moved his finger faster and faster, your moans encouraging him. A few seconds before you came he leant down and kissed you passionately, you moaning into the kiss as you came.

He removed his finger from you, cleaning it with his tongue. You giggled and pulled his crotch as close to yours as you could manage with your legs, feeling his erection press against you.

You pushed him back, your feet on his shoulders, pushing his head down to your crotch. He understood and pulled your leggings and panties down and off, tossing them off to the side.

He flattened his tongue and licked up your pussy, flicking his tongue around your clit.

You moaned as he did this. He put his finger in you as he sucked on your clit, you moaning loudly.

He started moving his finger and you moaned louder. As he got faster and faster, your moans increased in volume until you were about to cum.

He moved back up the bed to kiss you, his thumb on your clit as you came, moaning loudly into the kiss.

When he removed his fingers and sat up, you were panting and your eyes were closed with glee, your mouth open partly. 

He smiled, glad he was making you feel good. He kissed you again, you opening your eyes as he pulled away. "I love you Rainn." you said blissfully.   
"Likewise." he replied as he unbuttoned his pants, unzipped then pulled them down. He then pulled his underpants down, his dick springing forward and hitting your thigh.

You picked a condom up off the nightstand and gave him it, him unwrapping it then rolling it down over his dick.

You looked down and grinned as he lined himself up. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it on your pussy to tease you. You moaned and told him to hurry up.

He pushed in, a moan escaping your lips as the tip of his dick brushed your g-spot.   
"Fuck me Rainn." you pleaded as he smirked. He pulled out almost all the way then thrust back in again, resulting in another moan from you as he kept moving in this fashion.

He sped up, as your moans were egging him on, getting louder as you got closer to your release.   
"Rainn please! Harder!" you shouted.

He did just that and you cried out that you were getting close just before you came, and he leant down and kissed you as you found your release. He came with a grunt almost immediately after, pulling out, taking the condom off and tying it, then flopping down on the bed beside you, totally spent.

"You just gonna leave me cuffed like this?" you asked as he laughed and uncuffed you.

————————————————

The next morning, when you woke up, the first thing that came to your mind was 'That was a good dream.' After you opened your eyes however, you found out that you were still in the club room, and when you turned to your right, there was Rainn. You blushed and turned over to him, snuggling into him.

"Morning beautiful." you heard as he stirred.   
You still couldn't believe it was real.


End file.
